Blood Zone
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: What is a lie and what is the truth?  Has Myotismon betrayed the Digi-destined and attacked Matt, or was it some other strange assaulter with a liking for vampires?  Read, review, and I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue-Victim The First

Blood Zone

Blood Zone:

Prologue/Victim The First

[A/N: I am getting REALLY corny with those titles.Well, I personally want to do a story about vampires and vampirism.And so, Myotismon is the center.Please review.This is set a few years in the future from 02, which will be stated.Also, the original Digi-destined were sixteen in my 02 time, so shut up with the age from Japan stuff!It's American type, to some shame.]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

Tai stared at the ring on his finger with a lingering smile.After all this time, he and Matt were finally engaged.It was a tiring task, setting up everything."Thank god that Mom and Mrs. Takaishi are doing almost everything!" the twenty-two-year-old man laughed, "My brain would pop if Matt and I tried to do everything ourselves!"

He paused on the sidewalk and thought back eight years.He had wanted to just beat Sora against the sidewalk for taking Matt.Well, at least she had finally gotten together with Izzy and away from Matt.

"Hello?Earth to Tai?Earth to Tai Kamiya?"

Tai blinked and his chocolate-brown eyes focused again.He looked up a bit to see a familiar face."Hey!" he laughed, "Myotismon!So how's our favorite blood drinker and his happy little girlfriend been?"

"Well, we're both just fine." Myotismon murmured."So where's Shinji?" Tai questioned.

"She was put on the late shift." the blonde replied, "So she has to sleep during the day right now.""So let me get this straight." Tai muttered, "When she was eighteen, she was a computer-fixer.Then, just a few months ago, she was a teacher at Kari's high school.And now she's…"

"A doctor who works with Izzy on the D Project." Myotismon replied, "But just last week she was put on the graveyard shift and right now she sleeps in the daytime.""Ouch!" Tai laughed, "I'm glad I just have to teach an elementary school gym class!"

"So, is Matt still a musician?" the digimon asked."Yep!" Tai replied, "I couldn't drag him away from that band if my life depended on it!""Well, if your life were at stake, certainly." Myotismon smirked, "Giving them up for one of us…"

"He's got a gig right now." Tai grinned, "I'm meeting him in the park by the amphitheater tonight after it's done.""Well, I had better get back." Myotismon smirked slightly, "Neither Shinji or I need much sleep, and she likes seeing me when she gets up.Goodbye, Tai.""See ya around!" Tai replied as the digimon walked off.

**_-Victim The First-_**

**_ _**

The darkness fell over Tokyo like a comforting blanket.But there was an ominous note that flowed through the air as the sun sank lower in the sky.A shadowy figure slithered in between the shadows of the trees in the park by the amphitheater, eagerly awaiting something.

Matt snapped shut the clasps of his guitar case and hefted it up."Great concert, guys!" he called, "See you tomorrow at practice!""See ya later, boss!" the drummer replied.There were murmurs that Matt couldn't understand, but he smiled as he somewhat bounded from the dome-shaped theater.

Tai walked leisurely into the park.He covered a yawn lazily with a large hand.It was just about eleven, so he was getting pretty tired.The chestnut-brown-haired man walked towards the place he had planned to meet his fiancée.

Matt slid one hand into his pocket, the other hand holding tight to the case.A chill slid down his back as a breeze brushed by.He bunched the top of his coat with his hand and started towards the place he planned to meet Tai.

"_Yamato…_"

Matt froze as a voice called his real name in a haunting, laughing tone.He looked around slowly, turning to look behind him.But nothing was there, there wasn't even a shadow behind a tree."I really hope Jun hasn't taken up stalking me again." the blond man thought, "It's really creepy."

He turned forwards, and then screamed.Glowing eyes greeted his blue eyes, and narrowed with glee.

Tai jumped as he heard a scream of terror.He recognized the voice, and started to run towards the origin of the scream.

Matt stared up at the night sky.It was dark blue, dark blue, dark blue…A sudden push of the fangs in his throat brought him from his thoughts.His blood spilled from the two wounds and tears welled his in eyes.This horrible pain…the pain of flesh being torn and the horrible ripping pain of betrayal.

This horrible ripping pain was twisting so deep inside him, winding down through a spiral that led to…

"MATT!"

Matt?It didn't lead to him…

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM—" Tai ran as hard as he could, but then gasped in horror.Matt's vampiric attacker snarled, and then leapt straight up, vanishing into the darkness of the night.Matt slowly fell to his side.

"MATT!" Tai rushed to Matt's side and dropped to his knees, "Matt, hold on!"He cradled Matt's head in his lap and looked around.He had no cell phone, and neither did Matt.There was no payphone around.

"**HELP!**" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs, "**PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!**"He repeated the cry until his throat was raw.He looked down to Matt.The beautiful blonde's skin was a sickening white color, and blood was staining Tai's jeans."…Tai…" Matt scratched out."Shh!" Tai whispered, "Don't worry!You'll be OK!And we'll get married and maybe adopt and—"

"…don't…leave me." Matt whispered."I won't!" Tai said frantically, "I swear I won't!"Matt reached up towards Tai, but everything swirled down into black.

Suddenly, blinding white.

Matt's eyes opened a pencil-thin crack.Everything around him was blinding white, and he couldn't see.He tried to speak, but all that came from it was a wheezing-like sound and wretched pain."Matt?" a soft, scratchy voice whispered.Matt moved his eyes slowly to see Tai sitting in a chair beside…whatever he was laying in.His fiancée had bags beneath his eyes, and reached over and patted Matt's hand gently.

Matt sniffed sadly, and then started to sob softly as everything slowly came back to him.

"Matt, do you know who attacked you?" Tai's voice cracked.Matt shook his head, clutching his temples.He didn't want to think about it, to think about anything right then.

"Please, Matt." Tai pleaded softly, "We need to know who attacked you.""…he betrayed us." Matt sobbed weakly, "He betrayed us!""Who?" Tai asked, taking Matt's shoulders gently in his hands, "Who did?"

"Who's a damn vampire, Tai?!" Matt shrieked, "Who?!"Tai jumped backwards with a gasp of shock.Matt couldn't mean that, could he?Tai had just seen Myotismon that afternoon.The vampiric digimon was at peace, happy.

Matt's angered face twitched with pain and sadness, and he began to sob once more, resting his forehead on Tai's shoulder.

Tai stared off into a blank void that had opened up in front of his eyes, oblivious of his fiancée's unhappiness.He thought that Myotismon would be content with things as they were.He was with Shinji.Why on earth would he attack Matt?Why would he attack anyone?

Tai's face suddenly stiffened in anger and he shook with rage.

"Once a bastard, always a bastard." he murmured angrily.


	2. Lie And Truth

Blood Zone:

Blood Zone:

Lie And Truth

[A/N: What is a lie and what is the truth?Has Myotismon betrayed the Digi-destined and attacked Matt, or was it some other strange assaulter with a liking for vampires?Read, review, and I hope you enjoy.By the way, this is an AU fic, so it doesn't really connect to any of my other fics.Yeah, let's just clear that up.]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

Tai stormed up the stairs and half-ran down the path.Oh, if he was there, he was going to tell him everything…The twenty-two-year-old man slammed his fist on the wood door with a vengeance.

Shinji slowly woke from a peaceful sleep.Why the hell was there shouting and banging?Had she left something on?Ignoring the sound for a few minutes, the doctor slowly stretched, and noticed the very strange spot she had fallen asleep in.

Her legs were half-hung-over the back of a couch, her back on the ground."I need to remember to actually get to bed before falling asleep." Shinji rolled her blue eyes and rolled over backwards.With a short glance in the mirror, she merely walked to the door.Someone had once asked her if she had just woken up, due to the state of her hair.Well, that was the reason she had rather shaggy hair…

"Yes?" the door finally opened.A tousled-headed Shinji looked down at Tai in confusion."What the hell?" she still hadn't woken up much, due to the manner in which she spoke what she thought, "Tai, shouldn't you be teaching kids how to throw balls or something?"

Tai's brown eyes glanced up and down Shinji and he looked her in the eye."You just woke up?" he asked coldly.Shinji rolled her eyes and said, "So, what brings you here?You don't come up here often."

"Where's Myotismon?" was his reply."Myotismon?" Shinji rubbed her eyes roughly, "Um…I can't remember.He was here when I got home last night…I think…"

"Well, you should know that Matt was attacked last night." Tai's voice was icy, "In a vampiric style."Shinji stared at Tai for a moment."I'm sorry, I have something in my ear." she suddenly seemed skeptical, "Did you say in a vampiric manner?"Tai fixed her with his darkest glare.

"Tai, did you ever stop to think that it was some weirdo with a liking for vampires?" Shinji was irritated.She had been having a sleep with no dreams, but a very nice sleep, and Tai had to go and ruin it."Why do you think it's Myotismon?" she finished.

"Because Matt said that he saw Myotismon just before he bit him." Tai's glare was so cold it sent icicles through the air.Shinji countered the iciness with her own glare, and the two stared at each other.

"Sorry, Tai, but Myotismon isn't here." the older Digi-destined said finally, "And I seriously think you've gone over the deep end if you think he attacked Matt."She started to close the door, but Tai slapped his hand against it, trying to keep it open.Without pause, Shinji slammed the door shut.Tai sighed slightly; this was such a pain in the ass.

Shinji took her hand away from the door and paused for a moment, just standing there in the semi-darkness of the room.And then, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell backwards, somewhere between sleep and unconsciousness.Strong arms caught her and she and the person remained still for a while.

Tai stared up at the ceiling of his apartment.Well, his and Matt's apartment."She was hiding something, I know it." he murmured to himself, "She knows perfectly well where Myotismon is."The twenty-two-year-old closed his eyes with a soft sigh.Well, Matt was coming home tomorrow, so that was something to look forwards to.

Tai jerked awake with a snort and blinked the bleariness out of his eyes.It was dark outside, he found."Dang me and my amazing ability to fall asleep in two seconds." he rolled his brown eyes.He rolled over and came crashing down from the couch.

"Ow!" he rubbed his nose with a moan.The engaged man pushed himself up off the floor and walked out onto the balcony.There were a few people wandering around in the streets below.Some had bags from stores in hand; some were just out for late-night walks.

Tai glanced up the road a short way, to look at the various neon-signed stores.He found the light comforting in a strange way.Dark shapes of people strolled up and down the sidewalks and some walked in the street slightly.Cyclists were out late as well, Tai spotted with a smirk.

Suddenly, a loud echoing explosion rang out.Tai snapped out of staring and looked around.That sound wasn't an explosion…it was a gun.

Screams erupted from the stores and the sidewalks.Tai could just make out a dark shape holding one arm up; that had to be the person who had shot the gun.Just a few meters away from the gun-toting psycho stood a screaming person.A large shape on the ground just beside the screaming person, a screaming woman probably, was missing a torso.

"Holy hell." Tai whispered to himself.The gun-toting person walked up to the large, torso-missing person and knelt down.They were examining the torso-missing person.When the sirens started up, the person looked over their shoulder, and then ran off with exceptional speed.

Tai continued to stare at the horrific scene, and then the phone started to beep wildly.He stepped back once, still staring, but then turned away and walked to the phone.

"Yes, Tai Kamiya speaking." he answered politely."The one that attacked Matt has been eliminated." a gravelly voice spoke from the other end."What?" Tai asked back, "Who are you?"It dawned on him suddenly."Wait!" he snapped, "You're the one that killed the man right in the street!"

There was only silence on the other end of the line."Who are you?!" Tai shouted, "Why did you kill that man?!""Because he was a vampire." replied the person.Then, a click sounded, and the phone beeped with the dial tone.

Tai stood in the darkened room, the phone to his ear.The person he had just been talking to had committed murder just a few minutes before.But what was even stranger was that they said they had killed a vampire.

Tai slowly put the phone down.Vampires didn't exist.Myotismon was the only vampire, the one that had attacked Matt…wasn't he?He walked dumbly over to the couch and sat down."This is such a pain in the ass." he repeated himself once more.

Matt stared up at the white ceiling of the hospital room.He hated it in there, where he couldn't be near Tai.He couldn't hear Tai's laugh, his jokes, or see his smiles.This was so horribly boring.

"Hey." Tai's voice came from the doorway.Matt sat up and looked to the door, lighting up with a smile at the sight of his fiancée."Hey, Tai!" he said happily.His smile faltered when he saw Tai's upset look.

"What's the matter?" Matt wondered."Someone was killed last night." Tai murmured, walking to the chair beside the bed, "It wasn't a vampiric attack.Someone blew off his torso.With one bullet."

"That's not what bothering you." Matt read Tai like a story, "What's the problem with that?""The person that killed the guy called me." Tai replied, "They said that the person they killed was the person that attacked you."

"That's impossible." Matt murmured, "The man that was killed wasn't Myotismon, was he?""No, but the person that called me said that he was a vampire." Tai answered, "And when I talked to Shinji yesterday, she said that I was crazy if I thought that Myotismon was the one that bit you."

"She was lying." Matt said bitterly, "She was lying."Tai watched his fiancée avidly."She also said that she couldn't remember where Myotismon was." Tai said softly."I already said that she was lying." Matt hissed.

Suddenly, the window was shattered inwards and a large stone with a note tied about it clattered to the floor.Tai and Matt stared at the stone.Matt's room was on the twelfth level of the hospital; how had the stone gotten there?

Tai stood up and paused, and then walked to the stone.His hand hovered over the stone, and then he picked it up.Untying the knot around the note, Tai unfolded the note and read over it quickly.The stone in his hand fell to the floor with a clatter.

"It says 'I know this is a rather immature way of communicating with you, but I would rather not be heard by anyone but you.'" Tai read, "'I personally want to speak with you.If you and Matt would kindly meet my partner on the roof of the hospital at midnight tonight, they will bring you to me, so we may talk.And I will not hide the truth.'There isn't any signature though."

"Well, should we?" Matt wondered.Tai stared at the note for a few moments, studying it.This was very strange.It was so very strange."All right." he finally answered, "We should go."

The hours rolled on.Tai returned to their apartment to fetch Matt some acceptable clothes and a comb.Matt simply wouldn't allow anyone except Tai to see his absolutely mussed-up hair.When it became quarter to midnight, they finally moved.

The roof was as dark as it could get.Tai and Matt looked across the roof and spotted something.It looked like a very, very large wolf.The creature was sitting in the middle of the roof, very still.It suddenly tensed and stood on all fours, turning to face Matt and Tai.

And then, with a flash, everything went black.


End file.
